


Persuasion

by Iguanadont (Megalodont)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousin Incest, Cousins, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Implied/Referenced Incest, Lullabies, Other, Post-Hogwarts, References to Jane Austen, What Was I Thinking?, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalodont/pseuds/Iguanadont
Summary: And while they may or may not be related, they've somehow persuaded themselves to give it a shot. For the blood of the ancient and noble house of Black, that runs in his veins. For the impropriety notions that grow within her; can you ever truly love someone you've been forced to marry?How could Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood ever persuade themselves to love each other?





	

_The drums of war had ceased a year ago._

 

Wizarding Britain heaved a sigh of relief. Luna Lovegood sighed with relief. Her disappointment in her dear father had caused her to exile herself from her home, instead, she moved into a small London apartment. She took a position at the Quibbler as a field reporter, their last one had regrettably perished in the war. Her communications with her father were cordial, if curt and cold. Luna did have a tendency to hold a grudge, although one could not call this a grudge so much as giving her father the silent treatment. How could he have tried to hand Harry over to the Death Eaters? After all those copies of the Quibbler parading their unyielding support he went and did a fool thing like that! What would people think of them after he did that? Surely their readers must have thought them frauds or fair weather friends and nothing could be further from the truth. Luna was so ashamed.

Now, of course, Luna was slightly alarmed to find that the next time she received her wages, she also received an allowance from an 'unknown benefactor', as the goblins at Gringotts had told her when she asked about it. Eight hundred Galleons had been transferred into her vault the night before. She urgently wrote her father, asking if it was from him. It had not been from him, although he said if he did have eight hundred Galleons just floating around he certainly would have given them to her if she needed it. She enquired of her friends -maybe the ministry had implemented a tax rebate or something for services during the war- but Hermione and Ron did not know of anything like that. She wondered who would send her that kind of money?


End file.
